Abductions
The grays were doing actual abductions of some of their human contacts, and are no longer using any humans against their will. The Grays There were two races who humans called "The Grays" who were using particular humans, many against their will or knowledge, to help create for themselves, each, a hybrid race. The hybrids are half "The Grays" and half human. These two races were doing it for two reasons - they were desperately trying to ensure the future survival of their own races, and because there was nobody here to stop them from doing it. In fact, the worst part of that is that as humans began to discover this going on, and Earth powers began to realize what it was, instead of stopping it, they found a way to capitalize on it. They made trade agreements with these two particular races which amounted to abduction of particular humans for the exchange of advanced technologies. The alien races were fully unwilling to make these agreements and avoided providing anything dangerous to government, but had to make it look like they would comply, in order to continue to produce as many hybrids as possible before they would be forced to stop doing it. Background Not all the visiting races were always working together under one leadership, and some of them were taking advantage of some humans - this because they needed to and because they could - there was nobody here for them to ask for what they needed and nobody to stop them from taking it. When the US Government found out about the abuse of humans by particular visiting races, they did not try to stop it - they tried to get in on it instead, to try to get what they could in trade for allowing it. But the alien races would never share the kinds of things the US Government wanted. The US Government tracked the particular humans through "abduction support groups" and held them as hostages for ransom and blackmail against the alien races. It was strictly the efforts of the organization that ended abuse of humans by these alien races, helped these races get what they needed without the misuse of any humans, and freed these races of government control. Now, because of the efforts of the organization, no advantage-taking of any humans by any visiting race is necessary or even possible.Questions about Reality Governments The US Government (and other leading governments) is creating and fueling public confusion and mistrust about any and all alien races of people in order to protect its own secret corrupt operations against its own race of people and against the alien races. The government can't stop the alien races from coming here - the alien races belong here - the government can only threaten the alien races with harm to the alien people and to the individual humans who befriend them. The alien races have to sneak in and keep encounters secret for the most part, but they are increasing sightings and teachings, and the general public is quickly learning the truth now that alien life is really visiting Earth after all. And so the government wants the public to be as afraid and confused as possible so that they may continue their own operations for as long as possible and gain as much ownership and power as possible before the publics learn too much from the alien races and take corruption away from the governments. Questions about Aliens. Questions Why would aliens who have obviously attained the necessary knowledge and technology necessary for interstellar travel still use instruments and tools that are even archaic by human standards? This question shows there is something wrong here. In an overwhelming number of cases, abductees report their abductors using... What would the difference be between an overwhelming number of cases of something, and just being told that there are an overwhelming number of cases of something? If one heard a hundred similar horror stories, and then went to a big UFO conference and heard speak an "abductee" with a similar "story" - how many of the investigators at that conference would take that story as evidence of the hundred? And how many would truly question the validity of the story and motivation of the "abductee"? How many stories and conferences of this kind would it take to change the outlook of the most investigators? It doesn't matter how many, because there is an element missing from this equation that can set it all straight. (It's the alien element - but the aliens are not invited to the conferences, and neither are the humans who really know them. Find out who is running all the conferences. The deck is stacked, the jig is rigged - those offering the only guided tour are the enemies of the aliens.) Abduction Stories If you want to know who is helping Earth powers feed the public all these stories about alien life using primitive instruments to stick into orifices of innocent victimized humans and all those other things you are doing your share of repeating too, just read the name of the authors on the books the people are reading. Anybody who does not know the aliens themselves, is subject to the slant of disinformation and the seduction of Earth powers by attention, fame, money, prestige. They can think, "Wow the government wants my help, and is sharing top secret information with me, to help me better understand the aliens, so I can help everybody even more. I must be great, and I won't let them down." Too late, they find out they are owned. Abductees Many humans worked willingly with these two alien races. You don't hear about them. The alien races were not trying to harm anybody, but it still amounted to use and abuse that must end. Earth powers targeted these two races for the worst propaganda against visiting life, to keep any humans from befriending them and learning the truth from them. Although many humans on Earth worked with many different races, the humans who worked with these two races were the ones in the greatest danger of government harassment and abduction. Intervention Our organization of visiting races was being completed, and that meant that no single race would be allowed to visit Earth that was not a working part of the organization and following all guidelines of visitation and behavior, with both humans on Earth and with all the other visiting races. The organization gave these two races an ultimatum on a time limit. They were also offered other, further advanced ways of getting what they needed so desperately without the reproductive use of any humans. One race complied and the other was unable. The one that was unable was dismissed permanently from visiting Earth, along with a few other races who just did not have any real business being here, and who were taking advantage of humans at will. End of Abductions The remaining gray race's real name, translated, is "The Ancient Ones." They belong here as friends and family to the organization and to humanity. There are no more abductions of any humans by alien life going on at Earth. The abusive contact perpetrated by a few particular races, or that which was in our perception of it, did not account for the great numbers of meetings and conversations going on among a great portion of the population of earth with our visiting life. Some people on Earth just want you to think the worst. Perception Control Everything I am explaining is from my own hundreds of extensive, advanced experiences of personal encounters and conversations with many different alien races. It is also from my experience with many humans, who I see working with alien life like I do there, and then being completely oblivious of that here. People lie for so many different reasons, both on purpose and by mistake. People take in specifically designed materials and their minds mold around it - ask anybody who studies advertising. Look at how the words "alien" and "abduction" have been made to be synonymous in all our daily talks across the globe about alien life - so many people have so much to say over and over, yet hardly anybody really knows the aliens. Study I do not recommend any materials for study on this subject. I recommend to stop reading all the books and start thinking for yourself. If you want to know truly about the aliens, you have to ask the aliens, or at least get the very next best thing. See also * Read about Travis Walton's encounter with Aliens. * Read about disinformation. * Read about education. * Read about hybrids. References Category:The Project Category:Message Category:Interaction Category:All Category:Answers